A BDCM type of electric motor (or generator) confers a number of advantages over prior-art slotted armature motors, such as deletion of the sliding contacts at a commutator, absence of cogging, lighter weight, and higher efficiency. Most BDCMs are constructed in a pattern involving apposed (ie side by side) cylindrical surfaces between which the interaction of magnetic forces operating in a radial direction provides a torque. There is however a need for an efficient economical motor having a flattened, discoidal shape.